A device cooperation system is conventionally known that in a conference held using various devices connected via a network achieves cooperative processing that performs processing with the device cooperated.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-92339 discloses a technique that, for the purpose of enabling images and documents handled in a conference to be retrieved later in connection with the conference, associates images and documents handled in a workspace of a conference with a context (the conference), for example.
However, in a conference, requests to see data projected or displayed during the conference again are often made. The technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-92339 requires finding previously handled data from a folder to check the previously handled data and hence has a problem in that operability when an instruction about to which device the previously handled data is output is performed is bad.